


Cosas de ricos

by Fullbuster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Seúl - Freeform, Yaoi, gemelos, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Taichi Kirigaya inicia su primer año en la universidad. Frustrado por haber repetido un año y vivir bajo la sombra de la grandeza de su hermano gemelo, decide convertirse en médico y estudiar para ser un orgullo para su familia, una familia que pasa por graves problemas económicos. Todo se complica en su vida cuando descubre que el antiguo novio de su hermano, va a la misma universidad y para colmo, le odia, haciéndole la vida imposible.Tras un grave problema financiero en su familia, Taichi decide atracar una tienda para conseguir lo que necesita, pero su mala suerte continua cuando es descubierto por uno de los dueños, que es precisamente, el antiguo novio de su hermano, Ritsuka Soramine, un joven adinerado de la ciudad. Ritsuka decidirá convertir a Taichi en su esclavo personal motivado por la venganza que desea hacer contra su ex novio, Ren Kirigaya, sin saber... que el que más dolor siente, es precisamente, el chico que siempre le amó incondicionalmente, Taichi Kirigaya.
Relationships: Ritsuka/Taichi





	1. Universidad

**Author's Note:**

> Derechos de autor protegidos. Atenerse a las consecuencias legales si alguien plagia éste trabajo. Código de registro: 1709243588908

Un elegante Bentley oscuro circulaba por la ajetreada avenida principal de Seúl, Corea del Sur. En su interior un joven de cabello oscuro miraba aburrido por la opaca ventanilla mientras el chófer conducía hacia la facultad de Derecho. La circulación iba lenta y el joven observó su reloj antes de dirigirse hacia el chófer.

\- Coja la circunvalación en la siguiente calle.

\- Sí, señor - se dio por enterado el chófer colocando el intermitente para cambiar de carril.

El vehículo entró en la circunvalación y empezó a coger velocidad en aquel tráfico más fluido. Al llegar a la cuarta salida, la tomó en dirección a la facultad. La calle de entrada a las facultades estaba llena de coches de estudiantes que se detenían en la entrada a dejarles. El chófer aparcó en la entrada y se bajó del vehículo dándole la vuelta para llegar hasta la acera y abrir la puerta trasera dejando salir al joven de ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante.

El conductor hizo una leve reverencia y una vez el joven empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el edificio, cerró la puerta, volvió al asiento del conductor y se marchó dejando su plaza al siguiente vehículo.

El chico caminó sin mirar atrás hacia el interior del edificio cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un chico moreno que caminaba junto a otro compañero más alto, se detuvo en seco. Ambos iban a cruzar la última calle para ir hacia el edificio, se miraban y sonreían cogidos de la mano. Uno de los jóvenes se percató de aquella penetrante mirada y agachó el rostro evitándola.

El joven que acababa de salir del vehículo dejó de mirar y tras chasquear los labios en señal de queja, continuó caminando hacia el edificio. Las chicas fijaban sus ojos en él en cuanto pasaba a su lado, algunas cuchicheaban, otras se sonrojaban y alguna que otra, hasta se atrevía a darle los buenos días, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó caminando hasta llegar a uno de los solitarios pasillos del otro extremo.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja donde se encontraban los almacenes. Sólo los profesores solían bajar a esa planta a recoger algunos proyectores, tizas u otros materiales necesarios para sus clases. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que vio la puerta de salida a las escaleras de incendio de la facultad. Era su lugar favorito en este edificio, nadie iba jamás a aquellas escaleras y podía estar completamente solo con sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se había vuelto un chico solitario, no recordaba cuándo empezó a disfrutar de la soledad, cuándo empezó a necesitarla.

Unas súplicas llegaron hasta sus oídos seguidos de unas risas. Podía ver la puerta de las escaleras de incendios frente a él pero por alguna razón, no pudo pasar de aquello y se giró hacia la puerta de su derecha. Sin mayor dilación, tomó la manivela con fuerza con la mano derecha y abrió.

No tuvo problema en encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza entrar a una de esas salas de audiovisuales pero tras aquellos gritos, no le tocó más remedio que investigar lo que ocurría, quedándose boquiabierto al ver a dos chicos tratando de bajarle los pantalones a un chiquillo de primer año, seguramente uno de los nuevos.

\- Largo de aquí – les dijo con la voz más seria que pudo sacar.

Los dos chicos al ver de quién se trataba, salieron corriendo con el temor en su mirada dejando abandonado al chico. Pasaron bajo el brazo de Ritsuka corriendo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

\- Lo sentimos, Soramine – escuchó que decían llamándole por su apellido.

Sin duda alguna, al ver cómo se ruborizaba, se colocaba bien la ropa y trataba de agradecerle la intervención, supo que era de primer año y que aquellos abusones habían aprovechado el momento de confusión del primer día, esos momentos de nervios y miedos que azotaban a todos los novatos en su primer día en la universidad. Pese a escuchar un leve rumor de palabras, seguramente para agradecerle, le dio igual lo que aquella persona tuviera que decir, cerró la puerta tras él dejándole allí dentro y siguió su camino. No le interesaba tener ahora a un chiquillo pendiente de él y agradecido que le siguiera a todos lados, él sólo quería su ansiada soledad.

Abrió la puerta de la escalera de incendios y por fin respiró el aire puro de la calle. Era otoño, una de las estaciones que más le gustaban a él, quizá por los recuerdos que aún conservaba de aquella estación del año. Muchos alumnos odiaban el otoño, odiaban tener que volver a las clases, pero a él extrañamente... le gustaba ver las hojas marrones y rojizas de los árboles, le gustaba ver caer lo viejo para que en primavera todo se renovase.

Sus ojos se habían centrado en el gran arce del patio trasero de la facultad, en aquellas hojas rojizas que se mecían con la suave brisa de la mañana hasta que, bajo el árbol, se encontró a un solitario chico. Aquello era muy extraño, porque casi todos allí tenían sus amigos, hasta los novatos hacían nuevos amigos para no quedarse solos, pero ese chico no, era diferente. Leía un libro sentado en el césped, apoyado contra el inmenso tronco de aquel arce sin percatarse de que desde la altura él le miraba.

Una hoja del arce cayó sobre su libro obligándole a apartarla con un ligero movimiento de su mano. El chico levantó su mirada hacia el árbol para comprender por qué le había caído aquella hoja y si alguna más caería. Ritsuka no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver, su pasado estaba allí frente a él.

Se apartó de la barandilla evitando que le viera el chico y se quedó unos segundos estáticos mirando aquel hierro negro sin atreverse a volver a asomarse. No podía creerse que Taichi Kirigaya estuviera allí, el hermano pequeño del que una vez fue su novio.

Quiso acercarse para corroborar que era él pero sus manos temblaban. Siempre había dicho que era el hermano pequeño de su novio pero... realmente eran gemelos, quizá sólo se acostumbró a llamarle el pequeño por los pocos minutos de diferencia que se llevaba con su hermano, quizá fue una forma cariñosa con la que le llamaba intentando ganarse el cariño del que sería su cuñado. Si no hubiera visto a su antiguo novio a punto de cruzar aquella calle agarrado de la mano de su nuevo novio, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que aquel chico del arce podía ser Taichi Kirigaya. Habría creído que era solamente Ren Kirigaya tratando de molestarle nuevamente con su presencia.

Se armó de valor y acercó las manos a la barandilla agarrándola con fuerza. Unos segundos se pensó si acercar su rostro para mirar a través de ella, para volver a mirar hacia la base de aquel inmenso árbol de hojas rojizas. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se decidió a sacar la cabeza abriendo los ojos de golpe en cuanto pudo tenerlo frente a él pero... allí ya no había nadie. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que el reloj ya marcaba la hora de entrar a la primera clase, aquel chico se había esfumado.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en clase? – escuchó a su espalda a la delegada de su clase, una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos de enfado – Eres un idiota, deberías estar estudiando.

\- No voy a ir a clase – comentó Ritsuka aún mirando la base del árbol como si esperase encontrarse de nuevo con su pasado.

\- De verdad que eres un idiota. Desde que rompiste con ese chico ya no eres el mismo.

\- Déjame en paz – se quejó – no necesito que me persigas por toda la facultad. Ve tú a clase si no quieres que tus notas empiecen a bajar.

\- Son las tuyas las que están bajando – se quejó la chica.

Ritsuka ni siquiera hizo el amago de contestar a aquello, no le hacía falta. En aquel momento, las clases eran el menor de sus problemas. La delegada del curso tenía razón en algo, aquel chico se había llevado todo de él, sus ganas, su corazón, sus sentimientos, su alegría, sólo había dejado a ese chico solitario que no necesitaba a nadie a su lado para que volvieran a traicionarle. Al menos, escuchó los pasos de aquella chica alejándose de él, algo que le hizo sonreír aún pensando en ese chico que había aparecido en su facultad.

\- Maldita sea, Taichi – resopló con una ligera sonrisa – Tenías que venir a esta facultad precisamente tú. No tenía bastante con aguantar a tu hermano. Maldita sea, Tai. – susurró frustrado cerrando los ojos.

Por el largo pasillo norte, caminaba Taichi con el libro entre sus manos leyendo con devoción. Siempre le había gustado leer y quizá aún más desde que hacía un par de años toda su vida dio un giro radical. La lectura era lo único que conseguía sacarle durante unos minutos... durante unas horas de lo que era su vida.

\- Taichiiiii – escuchó por el pasillo a uno de sus amigos muy animado como siempre.

\- Buenos días, Hibiki – sonrió Tai cerrando finalmente el libro – se te ve muy animado el primer día de clases.

\- Lo estoy... aunque unos abusones trataron de pasarse conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, pero un ángel muy guapo me salvó.

Taichi no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Su amigo siempre había sido bastante infantil y trataba de no tomarse las cosas muy en serio. Quizá sólo había sido una broma de los alumnos de cursos avanzados.

\- Por cierto... he visto a tu hermano – comentó Hibiki – estaba en el aula de informática con su novio.

\- Ya me imagino – comentó algo desanimado – Hibiki... lo siento pero llego tarde a clase. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer?

\- Claro. Te esperaré bajo el arce.

\- Allí estaré.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo en dirección a la facultad de medicina. Tantos años, esfuerzos y presión social le había costado llegar hasta allí y por fin tenía frente a él aquella puerta. Ésa era la puerta que le llevaría a su futuro, a cumplir las expectativas que le habían caído encima, al trabajo duro. Sólo quería convertirse en médico, en el mejor.

\- ¿No te habrás confundido de clase? – escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda, una voz que le tensó de inmediato.

Se giró con rapidez observando aquellos dolorosos ojos oscuros y penetrantes puestos en él. Ritsuka Soramine había sido el novio de su hermano gemelo hasta hacía un año aproximadamente. Intentó hablar con él, pero Ritsuka se lo impidió nuevamente.

\- Tranquilo, no estoy en esta carrera y mucho menos en tu clase, repetidor – le escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras que se clavaron en él como si de cuchillos se tratasen.

Tai se quedó estático observando cómo se marchaba aquel chico por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más sin mirar atrás. No quiso llorar, ya no era ese chico que él había conocido hacía unos años. Era cierto que aquí en Corea del Sur las expectativas eran siempre muy altas, que muchos alumnos llegaban a recurrir al suicidio si no conseguían sus objetivos, era cierto que él ya había fracasado una vez, que había repetido un curso y no podría volver a recuperarlo pero seguía aquí, seguía esforzándose. Aquel chico por el que siempre sintió algo demasiado intenso le humillaba una y otra vez, le hacía daño y lo peor... es que ni siquiera se había dignado a escuchar o a investigar el motivo por el que repitió aquel curso. Tan sólo podía sentir cómo le había defraudado. Toda su familia le había defraudado, desde su hermano cuando rompieron, hasta él.

\- Lo siento... Ritsuka – susurró pese a que él no podía escucharle – te fallé pero no volveré a hacerlo. Seré médico, llegaré a serlo y podrás volver a enorgullecerte de mí.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, Taichi entró en la clase. Sabía perfectamente que todo iba a volver a cambiar como ya lo hizo hacía unos años. No esperó tener que ver a Ritsuka o al menos no tan pronto pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había elegido su universidad, le había costado sudor y lágrimas llegar allí, no iba a retirarse y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a la primera de cambio. Ritsuka tendría que aguantarse y si no quería verle... tendría que elegir bien los pasillos por donde caminaba, porque aquella era su decisión, era su futuro.


	2. Familia

Tan sólo media hora era el tiempo disponible para tomar algo y disfrutar con los amigos. Para Hibiki, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien con su amigo. Comía en un sepulcral silencio que le hacía estar nervioso. Su amigo nunca había sido tan silencioso, al menos no con él pero imaginaba que las cosas por su casa estaban empeorando cada vez más. Desde que Tai había repetido aquel curso, perdió a todos sus amigos, nadie quiso dirigirle la palabra, había fallado en la vida, en sus estudios, fue el deshecho social.

Hibiki iba un curso por debajo así que Taichi cuando repitió, se quedó en su clase. Todos los alumnos de clase solían abusar de Hibiki, decían que era débil, un mal estudiante, un bueno para nada, pero desde que Tai le defendió una vez en el instituto, no se había vuelto a separar de él. Descubrió que bajo aquel chico solitario que había perdido a todas sus amistades, en realidad se encontraba un chico de gran corazón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al final Hibiki preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro – sonrió Tai.

\- ¿Piensas en la situación en tu casa?

\- Pienso en todo. Ni siquiera he visto a mi hermano por la facultad y eso que somos gemelos.

\- Estudiaba informática, ¿verdad? Si es su segundo año... debe estar en el edificio de al lado. Los informáticos no creo que pasen por esta cafetería.

\- Imagino.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo más?

Tai resopló unos segundos dudando si debía contárselo o no a su amigo. Eran cosas de familia pero por alguna razón, sentía que debía contárselo al menos a él, desahogarse con alguien, quitarse el peso que llevaba por años guardado en lo más hondo de su corazón.

\- Yo... he visto a alguien que fue importante para mí hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Alguna chica guapa? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- No... un chico. Hace unos años me ayudó con un par de asignaturas, me dio clase pero le fallé. Suspendí la asignatura que él me estaba dando. Lo hacía voluntariamente, por ayudarme, quizá sólo quería llevarse bien conmigo porque acababa de empezar a salir con mi hermano. La cuestión es que da lo mismo su motivo, lo que importa es que yo le fallé, suspendí una de las asignaturas que él me daba y repetí el curso. Me llamó "repetidor". Debería estar acostumbrado, todo el mundo me llama así pero... ha sido duro escucharlo de sus labios.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Mi hermano le hizo mucho daño, ¿sabes? Creo que este año va a ser difícil para todos. Aquí estudia mi hermano, estudia él y ahora estoy yo. Odia a mi familia y eso me incluye a mí.

\- Te sientes culpable pero no sé por qué, tú no hiciste nada.

\- Defraudarle – sonrió Tai con pocas ganas – mi hermano le destrozó el corazón y yo le defraudé. Nos odia.

Hibiki le miró con una gran melancolía reflejada en sus oscuros ojos. Aquel chico de fascinante mirada y ojos extrañamente azules, siempre parecía estar afligido por algo, sin darse cuenta de que era mucho más interesante de lo que mucha gente creía. Hibiki, al ver la hora que era, se apresuró para volver a sus clases indicándole a Tai que le vería a la salida, aunque era posible que Tai tuviera que ir al pabellón de deportes. Era un excelente atleta, siempre lo había sido. Campeón de Taekwondo dos años seguidos en el instituto.

Tai observó a su compañero marcharse por la puerta del fondo. Se quedó unos segundos más mirando su comida, pensando en aquel chico por el que siempre había sentido algo y que acabó saliendo con su hermano destrozando su corazón. Una única vez pensó en decirle lo que sentía cuando su hermano rompió la relación pero aquel día... tan sólo vio odio en sus ojos, tan sólo insultos en sus labios. Para aquel chico, tan sólo sería el hermano pequeño de la persona que más daño le había hecho en su vida, el repetidor que le defraudó después de las horas que le dedicó al estudio, de las esperanzas depositadas en él. Se dio cuenta... de que jamás recibiría nada de él excepto su odio. Su hermano tan sólo le había dejado dolor y ya no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas al tema cuando sintió que algo se caía sobre él. Sus labios se separaron de inmediato aunque su garganta no consiguió emitir ningún ruido, el sonido se había ahogado pero sus ojos miraron asombrado toda aquella comida que se le había volcado encima, la suciedad en su ropa y cómo la gente reía tras él. Quiso decir algo y apretó los puños con fuerza armándose de valor hasta que escuchó una voz profunda a su espalda.

\- Repetidor – escuchó de nuevo aquel insulto que llevaba años escuchando y soportando, sólo que ahora dolía más, dolía como nunca había dolido y lo único que había cambiado era la persona que pronunciaba aquella palabra.

Dos veces campeón de Taekwondo en el instituto, desde los seis años practicando aquel deporte... podía haber tumbado a ese hombre en cuestión de segundos pero sus manos se relajaron, todo su cuerpo tembló ante aquella voz. Se sentía tan culpable, su propio hermano era quien había convertido a ese chico del que una vez se enamoró en lo que ahora era, un ser que les odiaba y que no descansaría en su sed de venganza hasta que hiciera el mismo daño que él recibió.

\- L-lo siento – susurró Taichi pero Ritsuka ni siquiera le escuchó, ya se había marchado del lugar dejándole sentado en aquella silla, con la comida encima y las risas de los otros estudiantes sobre él.

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor, seguía siendo el alumno con un año de retraso, todos le miraban extrañados, nadie quería hablar con él y era algo que ya suponía. Sus últimos años habían sido de absoluta soledad si no hubiera sido por Hibiki. Él era el único que siempre estuvo a su lado desde el día en que se conocieron.

Tras la práctica de Taekwondo por la tarde, se marchó a casa. Aún tenía en mente la risa de su hermano gemelo. La única vez que había levantado la mirada, se lo había encontrado a él riendo como nunca por su altercado con Ritsuka. Quizá Ritsuka no se atrevía aún a meterse con su hermano porque seguía sintiendo algo por él. No tenía problema alguno en meterse con Taichi pese a lo asombrado que se había quedado porque no hubiera reaccionado ante aquello. El Taichi que él conocía era más impulsivo, le habría empotrado la cabeza contra aquella mesa en dos segundos y nadie se atrevería a meterse con él, pero no lo había hecho. Para Ritsuka, aquello no era normal y ver a su hermano reírse del suceso, le dio una mala sensación, pero lo hecho... hecho estaba.

Taichi llegó a casa cuando era prácticamente de noche para encontrarse que su padre no estaba en casa. Era algo normal y rutinario ya. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y al encender la luz de la cocina, se encontró con una nota pegada en la nevera que decía que no llegaría hasta tarde.

\- Cómo no – susurró para sí mismo mirando la nota.

\- Papá está trabajando aún – comentó su hermano bajando por las escaleras.

\- Ya, es lo mismo que decir que está en un hotel beneficiándose a alguna de sus secretarias – le dijo sonriendo como quien lo hace simplemente por no llorar de la frustración.

\- Me da igual lo que pienses. Prepara la cena – le ordenó Ren cogiendo un zumo de la nevera.

\- Para variar un poco podrías cocinar tú algo – se quejó.

\- ¿Yo? – río Ren – por favor, eso se lo dejo a los criados. Hazlo, no sirves para nada más, ni siquiera eres buen estudiante. Repetidor.

Observó cómo su hermano se marchaba de la cocina y volvía hacia su cuarto. Quiso sinceramente no preparar nada, dejar que él tuviera que bajar y prepararse algo, tragarse sus palabras pero al ver a su hermana pequeña sentada en las escaleras, sonrió al momento.

\- Ey... Ha-Neul. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar algo? – le preguntó aparentando normalidad.

\- Sí – sonrió la pequeña niña de diez años corriendo hacia él.

Ambos cocinaron juntos durante un buen rato pero su hermano tan sólo bajó a coger un plato una vez vio que habían finalizado. Tampoco quiso cenar con ellos, se marchó a su cuarto dejándoles allí solos cenando en el sofá de la casa.

\- Siempre cocinas muy bien – comentó Ha-Neul con una gran sonrisa.

Taichi miraba el pijama de su hermana. Ella era una gran debilidad para él, era su hermanita, tan dulce y sonriente pese a su enfermedad.

\- Te enseñaré a cocinar igual de bien, ya verás – sonrió Tai hacia su hermana.

\- Tai... ¿Por qué siempre se pelea contigo nuestro hermano?

\- Porque es un cabezota – sonrió Tai.

\- No me gusta cuando os peleáis.

\- Intentaré no hacerlo, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Tai acarició el largo cabello de Ha-Neul. Aún recordaba el día en que su padre se casó con la madre de Ha-Neul. Les había traído hasta Corea del Sur sin previo aviso. Toda su infancia había estado en Japón y ahora vivían allí desde hacía años, desde el inicio del instituto prácticamente. Su madre lamentablemente había fallecido hacía un par de años y ahora ellos eran su única familia. Quizá sólo fuera su hermanastra, pero la adoraba como si fuera su hermana de verdad.

Ha-Neul apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, escuchando así su latido irregular antes de fijarse en que aún llevaba la ropa manchada. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Tai.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás manchado.

\- A un chico en la universidad se le cayó el plato de comida encima de mí – sonrió Tai – nada importante.

\- ¿Y por qué te tiembla la voz al hablar de eso?

\- Era Ritsuka – sonrió Tai haciendo sonreír a Ha-Neul.

\- ¿Ritsuka? ¿Le has visto? ¿Está bien? Hace mucho que no viene a verme.

\- Ya... es que nuestro hermano y él tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Le diré que se pase un día, ¿vale?

\- Vale. ¿Aún le quieres? – escuchó que preguntaba la niña de repente sorprendiéndole.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca le he querido.

\- No es cierto – sonreía la niña – estabas enamorado de él, pero Ren empezó a salir con él. Veía tus tristes miradas cuando les veías juntos en el jardín. Creo que Ren no le quería, al menos no como lo hacías tú.

\- Ren le quería, a su manera – comentó Tai acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

\- No como tú. Él debía saberlo, debiste decírselo.

\- No, Neul – le llamó cariñosamente – era mejor así, es mejor así – rectificó – Ya le hemos hecho mucho daño a ese chico, ¿vale? Créeme... es mejor que se aleje todo lo posible de nuestra familia.

Ha-Neul no entendía nada de todo aquello, quizá era demasiado pequeña para entender todo lo que su hermano mayor guardaba en su interior, el sufrimiento y la culpa que le perseguían, la vergüenza que caía sobre él. Tai miraba a su hermanita con una gran sonrisa cuando observó que su nariz sangraba de nuevo.

\- ¿Tai? – susurró la niña mirándose los dedos con los que se tocaba la nariz manchándolos con sangre.

\- Espera, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Es algo normal – sonreía Tai intentando aparentar que no se preocupaba.

Cogió unas servilletas tumbando a su hermana y colocándolas en la nariz para tratar de taponar la hemorragia mientras buscaba en el listado telefónico el número de emergencias. Su médico no estaba disponible en aquel momento pero una de las enfermeras le comentó la medicación que iba a necesitar darle. Para su mala suerte, no la tenía en casa pese a sacar todas las cajas de medicamentos del armario.

\- Ren – llamó a su hermano que bajó inmediatamente mirando el panorama – quédate con ella un rato, tengo que salir a la farmacia a por una medicación.

\- No te la darán sin receta – comentó su hermano al ver lo que necesitaba.

\- La necesita urgente, no puedo esperar a que su médico llegue mañana. Les llevaré la receta mañana mismo, ahora sólo necesito esa medicación.

\- Me quedo con ella cuidándola. Date prisa.

\- Toda la que pueda – comentó saliendo de casa corriendo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó la niña asustándose. Ren miró a su hermano cómo trataba de indicarle que fingiese.

\- No, claro que no – se apresuró a decir Ren – de hecho, me he aprendido nuevos cuentos. ¿Quieres que te cuente uno? – le preguntó animando a la niña y haciéndola sonreír mientras él le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.


	3. Farmacéuticas

La noche había caído en Seúl. El otoño era la estación del año en la que el cielo se despejaba de nubes. Era el cielo azul más intenso que jamás podía verse sin embargo... por la noche todo era oscuridad y frío. Era cierto que no había nubes y que mucha gente aprovechaba aquella estación para hacer actividades, quizá muchos salían a correr para despejarse, pero aquel chico... corría esa noche en busca de una farmacia de guardia.

Se detuvo en una de las esquinas viendo a lo lejos que la farmacia a la que siempre iba estaba cerrada. No tenía tiempo para recorrerse todas y cada una de las farmacias esperando tener suerte, así que sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó en internet la que estuviera de guardia a esas horas. Su respiración se entrecortaba por el esfuerzo, había corrido más de veinte minutos sin detenerse y aún le preocupaba el llegar a casa con la medicación. Si no lo conseguía, tendría que llevar a su hermana al hospital más cercano. Quizá Ren lo hiciera al ver que tardaba en llegar.

\- Joder – maldijo su mala suerte al ver que el móvil no funcionaba correctamente.

Ya llevaba tiempo haciéndole cosas extrañas y debería cambiarlo, pero no tenía dinero para hacerlo. Finalmente llamó a la policía descartando buscar por internet. Un agente atendió su llamada y al notar la preocupación en su voz, buscó en el ordenador en cuestión de segundos la localización de la farmacia más cercana a su puesto. Una vez le indicó cuál era, Tai empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la calle que le había dicho.

Corrió cruzando el río Han hacia la zona más exclusiva y adinerada de Seúl, dirección a Yeoido. Sólo había estado en aquella zona alguna vez y porque su padre había tenido que ir a invertir en la bolsa de valores o a hablar con algún importante banco para ampliar el plazo de vencimiento de la hipoteca de la casa. Aquella zona la comparaba al Wall Street de Nueva York, era casi como Manhattan pero en Seúl. Toda la gente importante de la ciudad vivía allí, todos con sus elegantes trajes que se colocaban las corbatas con elegancia antes de entrar a trabajar. Jamás pensó que tuviera que volver a entrar en aquel barrio de la ciudad cuando él vivía a cincuenta minutos de allí, en un pequeño y antiguo barrio conocido por sus templos, por haber sido la puerta oeste de la gran muralla de defensa, en el barrio Seodaemun.

Continuó corriendo hasta que vio la farmacia en la calle que le habían indicado. Aquella zona de la ciudad estaba casi desierta, seguramente la gente dormía y es que trabajarían temprano. Llegó hasta la farmacia preocupado todavía y sin dejar de mirar la hora del móvil. Era posible que, si se diera prisa, pudiera coger el último metro y llegar a casa en veinte o veinticinco minutos con la medicina, era mucho más rápido que volver corriendo.

Tocó a la ventanilla y esperó nervioso a que alguien atendiera. Tocó un par de veces más con impaciencia mirando el reloj y murmurando un _"venga,_ _venga_ " creyendo que diciendo eso llegarían antes a la ventanilla. Un hombre mayor apareció al otro lado con cara somnolienta. Seguramente estaría durmiendo hasta que llegase una emergencia, como la suya en este caso.

Le pasó un papel por la ventanilla con el nombre de la medicación escrita en él. No tenía la receta pero era evidente, el médico no estaría disponible hasta la mañana siguiente, así que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar convencer al hombre de que le diera la medicación y le traería el volante al día siguiente. El hombre se colocó las gafas con lentitud y miró los símbolos escritos leyendo lo que ponía.

\- ¿Tiene la receta? – preguntó – no puedo darle esto sin ella.

\- Mi hermana se ha puesto enferma de repente y su médico no abre la consulta hasta mañana. Necesito esa medicación.

\- No puedo dársela sin más. Llévela al hospital.

\- Por favor – suplicó – en el hospital tendrá que hacer demasiada cola de espera y está grave. Entre que buscan su historial y lo que tienen que ponerle, quizá sea tarde. Necesito esa medicación. Le traeré mañana sin falta la receta del médico, se lo prometo.

\- No puedo ayudarte. Lo siento.

El hombre cerró la persiana de la ventanilla de cristal nuevamente dejando allí de pie a un preocupado Tai sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba con urgencia la medicación. Pensó mil ideas, mil ideas que descartó por lo descabelladas que eran pero aun así, no tenía más remedio, algo tenía que hacer y sabía que se iba a meter en un buen lío, pero era mejor meterse en un problema él a perder a su hermana.

Buscó por la calle algo con lo que pudiera entrar en aquella farmacia. Toda ella era cristal, no debería ser difícil romperlo y entrar para buscar él mismo la medicina. Miró por todos lados a su alrededor, el mobiliario urbano que había era demasiado pesado para que él pudiera cogerlo pero entonces... sus ojos vieron el parque. Allí debería haber algo, una rama, una piedra, cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzar contra el cristal. Corrió hacia el parque buscando con la poca iluminación de su teléfono una piedra o algo que pudiera utilizar. Encontró un ladrillo grisáceo que utilizaban para delimitar el cerco de los árboles.

Intentó no pensarlo mucho porque si lo hacía, quizá se echase atrás. Sólo tendría una posibilidad de salir de ésa, coger rápido el fármaco y salir de allí con rapidez para no volver nunca más a ese barrio, claro... que seguramente no sería tan fácil y lo sabía. Era mejor no pensar en las consecuencias si le pillaban y desde luego, había una alta posibilidad de que lo hicieran.

Giró el ladrillo en su mano pensándolo tan solo un segundo mientras caminaba hacia el cristal. Lanzarlo o no lanzarlo, una vez rompiera el cristal no habría vuelta atrás, sería detenido por vandalismo como mínimo y por hurto si conseguía su objetivo de llevarse el medicamento.

El ladrillo golpeó contra el cristal haciéndolo añicos al instante. Entró con prisa pisando sobre los trozos de cristal y miró por todas las estanterías. Allí fuera no había nada pero era normal, no dejarían a la vista un medicamento que necesitaba autorización expresa de un médico. Intentó forzar la cerradura de la puerta del almacén pero no lo consiguió, él jamás había forzado una. Al final, utilizando sus conocimientos sobre Taekwondo, pegó varias patadas hasta que la puerta cedió abriéndose y golpeándose contra la pared de atrás.

La alarma estaba sonando, el hombre asustado la habría pulsado pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Necesitaba encontrar ese medicamento antes de irse. Iluminado con la luz del móvil buscó por todas las estanterías. Todo habría sido más fácil con la luz de la sala, pero no tenía tiempo que perder buscando el interruptor. Tenía que darse prisa. Miró todos los botes, todas las cajas y finalmente, una sonrisa apareció frente a él cuando tuvo la caja en sus manos.

\- Es ésta – susurró iluminando el nombre del medicamento con el móvil justo cuando una luz de linterna le iluminaba a él y le decían que se tirase al suelo con las manos levantadas.

Era lo que le faltaba, la policía había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Quizá por ser un barrio rico se daban más prisa, porque en su barrio tardaban una eternidad en llegar al incidente. Se arrodilló frente a ellos y levantó las manos sin soltar la caja, no estaba dispuesto a perder la medicación ahora que la había encontrado.

Los agentes le llevaron a una sala de la propia farmacia para interrogarle y por mucho que expresó que su hermana se moría, que necesitaba aquella medicación con urgencia, se rehusaban a soltarle y mucho menos, a dejar que se llevase la caja. Frustrado decidió no volver a hablar, al menos hasta que vio entrar a un chico de tan sólo un año mayor que él, un chico de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos al que reconoció al momento.

\- No me jodas – susurró.

\- Eso digo yo. ¿Tenías que robar en mi farmacia? – preguntó Ritsuka haciendo una seña de cabeza para que los agentes se retirasen y le dejasen solo. Todos dudaron, pero al final tras la insistencia del joven lo hicieron.

\- No sabía que tenías una farmacia.

\- Yo no, mi familia. Trabajan en la empresa farmacéutica, están a cargo de investigaciones para fabricar las medicinas. Tienes suerte de que no hayan podido localizar a ninguno y me hayan llamado a mí. No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que eras tú el que había entrado aquí.

\- Por favor, Ritsuka, necesito llevarme esa medicación y es urgente.

\- ¿Por qué necesitarías algo así? – preguntó mirando la caja – esto no es un medicamento muy típico, sólo se da en casos de... - dudó un segundo sin atreverse a pronunciar la enfermedad.

\- Por favor – le suplicó Tai – si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo, por favor, dámela. Te prometo que mañana te traeré la receta pero la necesito.

\- ¿Tú tienes...?

\- Ha-Neul – le dijo.

\- ¿Tú hermana? ¿Va en serio?

\- Está grave, la necesito. Aún tengo que llevársela y gracias a esos agentes he perdido el metro, así que tengo una hora corriendo hasta mi casa.

\- Haremos un trato, Tai... voy a dejar que te lleves esta caja, es más, voy a confiar en que me darás mañana la receta del médico. Estoy dispuesto a llevarte a casa, será un trayecto corto porque tengo la moto aparcada justo ahí fuera frente al cristal que me has roto...

\- Lo que quieras lo acepto – le dijo aunque no escuchó su oferta, no le hacía falta – pero no perdamos tiempo. ¿Puedes abrir esto? Hacen daño y no voy a escaparme – le señaló las esposas.

Ritsuka tocó con los nudillos sobre un cristal y los agentes volvieron a entrar. Sin nada más que añadir, Ritsuka pidió que le quitasen las esposas y retirasen los cargos, él se ocuparía de hacerle pagar el cristal roto y el escándalo que se había organizado. Los guardias no entendían nada, pero preocupados, le expresaron sin delicadeza alguna que no podían soltarle sin más. Ritsuka apartó a los agentes hacia otra sala para que Tai no pudiera escucharles hablar.

\- ¿En serio se ha vuelto loco, señor? – preguntó un agente.

\- Confío en él. Es un buen chico.

\- Era un buen chico.

\- Vamos, le habéis revisado todo el expediente, no tiene cargos, ni agresiones, ni vandalismo. Creo que está pasando por un mal momento y le ha llevado a cometer una locura. Conozco a su familia, a la niña de la que habla y confío en que me está diciendo la verdad. Puede que su familia no sea de mi agrado pero yo no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de su hermana. ¿Y vosotros? Mañana me traerá la receta del médico y si no, yo me ocuparé de que lo haga. Ahora soltadle, queda bajo mi jurisdicción.

Los agentes, atónitos ante aquello pero sin poder hacer nada al haber retirado la denuncia sobre aquel chico, no tuvieron más remedio que entrar a la sala a quitarle las esposas y dejarle en libertad. Cuando Tai salió de la farmacia, Ritsuka estaba frente a él subido en su moto ofreciéndole un casco. Al coger el casco, observó la caja con la medicación dentro de él ocultándola de la vista del farmacéutico.

\- Una Benelli TRE K 1130 – disimuló Tai hablando sobre la marca de la moto – creí que no tendrías licencia para llevar motos de esta potencia.

\- Cuando tienes dinero... las normas dejan de importar – comentó con cierta arrogancia.

Tai escondió con disimulo la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras veía cómo Ritsuka se ponía el casco. Él le imitó tras guardar y cerrar la cremallera donde estaba la medicación y se subió a la moto agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de aquel chico. Apenas tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a la casa y es que tenía razón en algo aquel chico, con dinero para él nada era imposible.

\- Gracias – le agradeció Tai bajando con rapidez de la moto y dándole el casco mientras corría hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía que darle aquella medicación con urgencia y ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Sabía que Ritsuka no entraría en la casa, no estando su ex novio allí dentro. Para Tai, siempre había sido complicado mirar a Ritsuka a la cara, al principio por vergüenza, por aquel amor que había sentido por él y que le rompió el corazón, luego por conocer la traición que su hermano le había hecho al chico al que amaba. Una parte de él se sentía culpable de lo que hizo su hermano.


End file.
